The Mikaelson Barbeque
by VampireKaira
Summary: Prequel to Kolette? Not a Chance! It's the Annual Mikaelson Barbeque and the day that Kol brings Bonnie home to meet his family at last. Will she be accepted? All human. Oneshot. Kennett, Klaroline and Kalijah. Part of my 'The Human Lives of the Mikaelsons' series.


The Mikaelson Barbeque 

"I'm so excited to meet Bonnie. Kol seems to love her a lot and we all know what a womaniser he is. Maybe he's found 'The One'" Caroline giggled excitedly. She, Rebekah and Katherine were sat outside on a picnic blanket with their respective kids. Kat had Gabriel, Rebekah had Victoria and she had her sweetie Alexandra.

"Dear God Caroline. You do know my brother don't you? He's notorious. This will be another of his little flings" Rebekah was exasperated. Caroline had honestly been thinking that Kol would settle down. "Which reminds me, where are our men and the food?"

"They probably burnt it all. Let's face it, only Elijah knows how to cook" Katherine said with a hint of pride. "Isn't that right Gabe? Your daddy is good at cooking and other things" Katherine smirked as she remembered the night before. She and Elijah went at it so much she was surprised they didn't have more kids.

"Eww Kat. I did not need to know that" Caroline pulled a face. "Anyway we shouldn't talk about stuff like that in front of our babies" She gazed at Alex who was going to be three this year. Gabe and Tori were both going to be two. Kat and Rebekah both had their pregnancies at the same time. It was a nightmare.

Rebekah merely looked disgusted. "Yes I certainly did not need to know that about my brother Katherine"

"Know what Bekah? And which brother?" Kol flashed her a grin. "Meet Bonnie Bennett, my girlfriend and the love of my life"

"Kol I keep telling you not to call me that!" Bonnie whacked Kol on the shoulder. "Anyway it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot"

"It's really nice to meet you too. Kol has told us so much about you and I have been super excited to meet you. I'm Caroline, Nik's wife" Caroline hugged Bonnie exuberantly. "And this little sweetheart is my daughter Alexandra"

"Aww she's gorgeous" Bonnie thought Alexandra was adorable. She had beautiful blue eyes that were just so cute. "Kol always talks about his beautiful nieces and nephew"

"I'm Katherine. This is Gabe, my little man. I'm Elijah's lover. I hate the word wife. It sounds way too boring" Katherine introduced herself. This Bonnie actually seemed like she would be fun and judging by Kol's looks of adoration, a keeper. Damn! Caroline was right. Your shoes are designer right? Jimmy Choo. I love them" And she had good taste.

Rebekah examined her. She was definitely not one of Kol's normal floozies. In fact, she was quite pretty and seemed like she loved Kol a lot. Kol loved her that was obvious but a shock. Kol had never had a serious relationship before. "I'm Rebekah, his little sister and this is my darling baby girl Victoria"

Bonnie thought all of the kids were super cute and it was obvious they liked her too as they all competed for her attention. Caroline was nice and seemed genuine, Katherine was nice if not conventional but Rebekah seemed a bit off. She was perfectly polite but looked like she was scrutinising every inch of Bonnie which was a bit uncomfortable. Then again, she was Kol's sister. She probably just wanted to make sure Bonnie didn't break Kol's heart or something. She wondered where Kol's brothers were. Kol had described his eldest brother Finn as a prissy, stick in the mud but he had respect for the other two. Elijah, he described, was a suit but he was very into family and protecting his family and could be fun when he let his hair down. Bonnie was amused by that, a corporate lawyer who could have fun. Nik, on the other hand, was like a wolf according to Kol. He believed in family like a pack but he was ruthless and blunt. Bonnie only hoped she could impress them.

"So Bonnie, you're a journalist?" Rebekah asked. She was keeping her face devoid of emotion but she had to admit she was softening to Bonnie. So she made conversation to fish for more information. "I am too but I write for Vogue. You deal with the serious stuff"

"Forget work Rebekah. Tell us all about yourself. The fun, crazy stuff not the boring stuff" Caroline interjected. This was supposed to be a fun meeting not a grilling. She was determined to make it easy for Bonnie because she remembered meeting the rest of the Mikaelsons. And it was intimidating as hell. Rebekah, in particular, was seriously scary. "At least while we're waiting for food. Nik, Elijah and Matt are taking ages"

"Sorry love but you know I don't cook well" Nik entered with a devilish smirk followed by Elijah and Matt. They all carried a dish. "Elijah had to make sure mine was edible before I brought it" He set it down and made his way over to Caroline. He kissed her on the cheek and did the same to his little Alex.

"Well Niklaus, I cannot help it if you have no culinary skills" Elijah mock-reprimanded. He barely placed his dish down before Katherine pulled him down to sit with her. She kissed him and began touching him. "Not now Katerina, my darling" He whispered to her as he held Gabe in his lap. Katherine looked disappointed.

"What about your dish Matt? Is it edible?" Rebekah asked with a teasing smile.

"Of course it is Bekah" Matt replied as he sat down next to her and began playing with Tori. "But it's not about that today". He turned to Bonnie "Hey Bonnie, I'm Matt"

Bonnie was glad he spoke to her. It allowed her to join with the conversation. She knew the Mikaelsons weren't being deliberately inclusive but they had that kind of family dynamic where they didn't need anyone else. Kol squeezed her hand. He could read her thoughts and knew she was nervous.

"This is Elijah, my big brother. The stick in the mud didn't want to turn up" He identified Elijah by stealing his suit jacket. "Brother, must you always wear a suit?" Kol teased.

"Hello Miss Bennett. It is a pleasure to meet you" Elijah extended his hand. He was the epitome of a gentleman. Courteous and polite. "And Kol, refrain from insulting Finn, especially in his absence. Now will you kindly give my jacket back?" Kol handed it over with a sulk.

"Hey Elijah. Call me Bonnie" Bonnie shook his hand. He was nice and not that scary.

"This is Nik. The husband of my favourite sister-in-law and best friend" Kol cackled. He and Caroline became best friends within hours of meeting. She always took his side and appreciated his mischievous nature. "Caroline is a riot"

"Well Kol I'm touched that you care for me so much" Nik mocked. He and Kol always bantered a lot but they always had each other's back. "Hello Bonnie love" Klaus too shook her hand.

"Hey Klaus, you are much less scary than Kol made out" Bonnie was surprised. The big, fearsome brother actually seemed normal and nice. Although, there was an air of danger about him. "Kol is such a chicken"

"Oh that's right. Pick on the greatest love of your life" Kol said half sulking. He made puppy eyes at Caroline, his ally, begging her to help.

"I like you love. You can see what Caroline can't: Kol has always been afraid of me for some reason" Nik replied. Bonnie seemed good for Kol. "Maybe now my wife and Kol can't tag team me"

Elijah was amused. It was true that Caroline always defended Kol but Niklaus always sought to tease Kol. Katherine nearly always sided with Klaus as did Matt. He and Rebekah were the only impartial ones. "Honestly, Niklaus. You and Caroline have such a rivalry"

"That's because Nik always picks on Kol. Kol is not afraid of him. That's ridiculous." Caroline stepped in to defend Kol. She saw him as like a little brother. "Nik just has a superiority complex"

"No. Kol is a coward" Katherine butted in. "He hero-worships Elijah and Nik"

"Bloody hell! You lot are at it again. Let's just eat" Rebekah ended the little fight. "And Bonnie, I like you. You should come with me, Katherine and Caroline to the mall tomorrow."

"Okay that will be cool" Bonnie replied.

Then, they began eating. Bonnie had been accepted into the Mikaelson family. By Rebekah as well, no less. It was easier that she thought it would be to join this family. They had seemed so close that there was no room for anyone more but that wasn't true, they accepted her. Family fights aside, she saw their love for each other. The way that Nik teased Kol, it was out of love not malice. The way Rebekah had examined her because she wanted Kol's girlfriend to be a good one. The way that Elijah stood as the peacemaker. They were truly a family. And that was what Bonnie craved. And now she had one.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Kaira x**


End file.
